You Get Me
by Fluffy-Hair-and-PJ's
Summary: Buffy is at the bronze thinking about her life when a welcome stranger approaches her. AU season 6.


Disclaimer: buffy and spike belong to joss and mutant enemy, I just wanna use them to act out my ideal world of spuffy.

The lyrics of you get me belong to Michelle branch

Summary: Set just after she is pulled from heaven, buffy is sat watching karaoke at the bronze when a welcome stranger finds her.

This is my first fic so please be gentle when you review (go on I know you want to)

Buffy sat alone in the bronze watching some kid commit social suicide by singing I will always love you to his girlfriend. He finished his piece and the next uninhibited kid went up to the mike.

Buffy was starting to enjoy the performance when she felt a familiar tingle of a vampire go up her spine. She wasn't worried and simply said, "You can sit if you want spike, and I won't bite."

"Is that your lame attempt a sarcasm slayer?" spike said raising his eyebrow in the cocky way that always made her stomach flip.

"Maybe, Its not as though I get much laughs these days." She said with a sad smile.

Since she had been pulled from heaven, everything had been so difficult and smiles were a long way from her mind, even though whenever she saw her friends she would put on the façade of being happy in this mortal coil. The only one who she could be true to was Spike. He who had never lied to her, even when the truth hurt more.

"You going up to sing?" whispered spike into her ear,

"No way. Buffy and singing seriously unmixy. Anyway, I have nothing to sing. I don't feel happy, im not in love, what can I sing about?" she sighed.

"sing about how you feel, deep in your heart. Might make you feel better. Tell you what you sing one song and I'll go up and make and ass of myself for ya. Howz that sound?" spike said.

Butterflies flitted inside her stomach and she let out a giggle and a smile.

"ok then. But olnly cause I wanna see you make an ass of yourself." She smiled coyly and walked over to the stage, her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders.

She went and requested the song she wanted to sing.

Spike said to sing from her heart and she was sure as hell going to. He thought she might choose some angry rock anthem, but was surprised when soft music floated across the room to his ears.

_So I'm a little left of center,_

_Im a little of or tune_

_Some say im paranormal_

_So I just bend their spoon_

_Who want to be ordinary _

_In a crazy mixed up world_

_I don't care what there saying _

_As long as im your girl_

As buffy sang the line, she looked directly at spike, a pleading look in her eye. She didn't know how she felt about him, but it defiantly went above being a friend, and she hoped that he would somehow hear it in the words she was singing.

_Hey, you are on my side,_

_And they, they just roll their eyes_

_You get me, _

_When nobody understands _

_You come and take the chance, baby_

_You get me _

_You look inside my wild mind,_

_Never knowing what you'll find _

_And still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do _

_Yeah you get me_

Spike was more that gob smacked. 'God she can sing' he thought to himself as he watched mesmerised. He knew she was feeling angsty about her friends, but he never realised that it was him that she felt knew her best.

_So what if I see sunshine _

_In the pouring rain,_

_Some people think I'm crazy_

_But you say its ok_

_You've seen my secret garden_

_Where all my flowers grow_

_In my imagination_

_Anything goes_

_I, I'm all you want_

_They, they just read me wrong_

_You get me, _

_When nobody understands _

_You come and take the chance, baby_

_You get me _

_You look inside my wild mind,_

_Never knowing what you'll find _

_And still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do _

_Yeah you get me_

As she continued to sing, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She realised how selfish her 'friends' were for bringing her back. How they thought so low of her that she of course would be in a 'hell dimension'. Only she was now. She was back in the mortal realm where things such as worrying about bills and food were common, stressful problems. She wasn't mad at dawn, along with spike she didn't know what they were planning to do.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised she couldn't stay with them, let alone on the stage. She ran off into the alleyway behind the bronze, not even finishing her song. Spike saw her run off and immediately followed her, sensing that she was upset.

When he got outside, spike couldn't see anyone. Suddenly he heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. There he saw buffy huddled up, tears streaked along her cheeks. He did nothing but bend down and pull her into his lap, calming her without being to smothering. Quietly she started to say something.

"i.i.i. cant go back there. Seeing them looking so happy that im alive when all I feel inside is dead. The have no idea about what the have done to me, as long as they have someone to lead them, to help them make sense of their life, they don't give a crap about the one who puts her life on the line night after night to protect them. Im sick of it spike, im sick of being the hero." She started to sob again as the emotion inside her came out.

"can I stay with you tonight spike? I don't mind if you say no, but I really could use someone to care for me right now." Buffy was staring directly into his eyes as she made her request.

"anything for you pet, id give my life a thousand times to satisfy you." He replied.

Slowly he picked her up, careful not to drop the vulnerable girl in his arms, and made his way to rovello drive. He didn't want to even think of the argument that were guaranteed to follow.


End file.
